


take me home

by lesbianchloeprice



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchloeprice/pseuds/lesbianchloeprice
Summary: And in the middle of the night, in the dark and the unbearable quiet, you finally come to the heart-shattering conclusion.You would never go home again.





	take me home

You tell Glimmer that you’re not used to sleeping alone, but that’s not true, is it? No, the truth is you’re not used to sleeping without the warm pressure of your best friend against your shins, the slight vibrations of her snores the only comforting sound in that place of darkness.

No, you’re not used to sleeping without _her._

But that’s not really an option anymore, considering you’re here in Brightmoon and she’s there in the Fright Zone and you have miles and miles of Whispering Woods separating the two of you from each other (and for this, you only have yourself to blame). The moment you learned of The Horde’s evil doings you knew you couldn’t go back. Watching the civilian town, which just moments before was a place of beauty and laughter and light, being burned to the ground felt like something out of your worst nightmare. How could this atrocity be committed at the very hands of the people who raised you? The people who rescued you after you were left to die scared and alone as an infant? It hurt to think about it for too long, how the people that saved you were simultaneously destroying Etheria in their insane quest for power.

And Catra… No, you couldn’t-- _wouldn’t_ \--think about her, all alone in the Fright Zone, curled up on a bunk that would now seem two sizes too big, with only an empty, cold space where you used to be. Your stomach does a weird flip-flop whenever you think about her for too long, something that can only be guilt. So much guilt.

So there you are, laying on your new bunk in your new room in your new home sandwiched between two new friends who you really don’t know anything about. Glimmer and Bow are great, and the way they’ve welcomed you with open arms makes your heart feel like bursting, but no matter what they do they will never be Catra. No, if you were being honest with yourself, you would know that no one in all of Etheria could replace her.

Tears stain your cheeks as you stare at the high ceiling of the palace room, so different and alien from the place where you used to rest your head, and you have to bite your lip to keep the sobs threatening to escape at bay. Oh how you wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake when Catra had begged you to come home. _How could you be so stupid?_ you had wanted to yell. _Don’t you know that you’re my home?_

And in the middle of the night, in the dark and the unbearable quiet, you finally come to the heart-shattering conclusion.

You would never go home again.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway here's a super short catradora drabble because i'm emo i guess


End file.
